1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to tools for cleaning surfaces such as glass. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to surface cleaning tools that include a handle supporting a channel having a wiper blade, which is held in the channel by end caps.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface cleaning tools are known that have a handle securing a channel assembly, which includes a channel with a wiper or squeegee blade (hereinafter “blade”) secured in the channel. Such tools are typically used to wipe away debris, water, cleaning fluid, and other materials from surfaces such as, but not limited to glass windows, glass mirrors, and other flat surfaces. These surface cleaning tools are commonly referred to as “squeegees”.
In many instances, the tools are used to clean surfaces of tall buildings or skyscrapers and are typically used under difficult working conditions such as while standing on a suspended platform, when secured to a safety harness, and while using personal protection equipment like gloves, as well as when exposed to high winds and extreme temperatures.
During use of such surface cleaning tools, it can be important for the blade to remain in a taut or tensed condition so that the blade leaves the surface free of streaks. It can also be important to ensure that the blade does not wander or move within the channel. If the blade were to move within the channel during use, the exposed edges of the channel can be exposed to and damage or scratch the surface being cleaned and/or surfaces adjacent to the surface being cleaned (e.g., window sills).
Some prior art tools are sold with components that the user can place between the blade and the channel to keep the blade from sliding out of the rigid channel, to maintain the blade in the tensed condition, and prevent the terminal end of the blade from being pushed into the rigid channel during use. In fact, some users have taken to using toothpicks to accomplish this function.
Unfortunately, the prior art solutions can be difficult to use, particularly when faced with the difficult working conditions present when cleaning the surfaces of tall buildings or skyscrapers, especially when wearing working gloves.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a continuing need for surface cleaning tools that overcome, alleviate or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned or other deleterious attributes of prior art cleaning tools.